Nirvana Adoration
by MasterSprintersan
Summary: People lie about other people sometimes, and that was something Sky Link would never stand for. After a long time of rumors and other false gossip floating around, Link felt like now was the time for him to express his love to his wife, Alice. After all, she meant the world to him.


**[Disclaimer] I don't own any of these characters! All of the credit goes to its creator(s)!**

**[Author's Note] In all honesty, I was not planning on actually throwing this on the Internet, that's why this is so short and... has a strong lack of an actual story. I just thought it was decent enough to share at least. I know the pairing may be weird, but eh, that's just me. I always like weird pairings, for the most part. Besides, I think they look pretty cute together. Well, try and enjoy... I hope. I'm sorry about any typos and other dumb writing errors!**

_**(Nirvana Adoration)**_

A whore, a slut, a skank, the world's to use as it pleases... these were the things the young swordsman, Sky Link, kept on hearing about. He knew Alice, he knew her very, very well. He knew without a doubt that she wasn't a slut, she wasn't a whore, she just wasn't any of those things at all. Alice was a woman who respected herself. Alice was a woman who had class. Alice, unlike many other women, is a woman of virtue, and it was no wonder at all how she easily stole Sky's heart, making him fall forever in love with her.

He absolutely hated how people treated her. He downright hated the disgusting images people were drawing of her, drawing of his precious Alice. And because of all this, the young man felt like he just needed to tell Alice that he loved her. It was strange, really it was, but he just felt like he wanted to say that to her. Sky and Alice have been married for about almost a year now, and believe it or not saying "I love you" was not an everyday thing for them. They did love each other, they knew that, but saying it was the problem. They both tended to avoid any deep, emotional events, and they both were extremely body cautious, too. That being said, this meant that expressing their feelings toward one another was never done before. Yes, this married couple has never made love yet. Surprising, yes, but it's not out of the ordinary.

Sky really was not planning on changing that, but in reality he did not know what was going to come out of this. All he wanted to do was tell his wife that he loved her. That was all. This was something he thought that she needed to hear much more often. Soon as he landed his Loftwing on the ground next to his house, he jumped off of his bird and patted its neck a few times. The man smiled at his Loftwing and spoke to it, "Rest easy, my friend." The green clad swordsman walked over towards his front door and opened it, walking inside of the house and closing the door behind him. Just so you know, Sky and Alice live on a fairly large island that floats up in the heavens; they are the only two on this island. Soon as he entered the house, he saw Alice walk out of the dining room, the two of them looking at each other now.

"Skyward, you're home," said Alice with a smile, stopping dead in her tracks as she looked at her husband.

"Oh, hey there, Alice... I have returned indeed," Sky replied with a forced smile, trying not to feel so nervous about a 'not so serious' situation, or so he believed. "How is everything today? Nobody came over here and bothered you did they?"

The raven haired girl simply chuckled and shook her head a little. "Of course not, Skyward... If they did, I surely would have dealt with them, though."

Now was the time. Sky didn't want to stall around or any of that foolish nonsense. The blonde man began to walk over to his wife, his footsteps slow, and his eyes steadily gazing into hers. Alice did nothing but smile and look at him, not even knowing what was about to happen right here and now. When Sky was standing in front of his wife, he then placed his hands on her delicate shoulders and leaned down a little. The fact that he was this close up to her face made Alice feel kind of uncomfortable, but not in an entirely bad way.

"S-Skyward?"

That was it. That was all she could say before she felt her husband's lips gently press up against her own. This feeling, it felt so welcoming, so soft. This feeling, it not only made her heart race, but it made his heart pound, as well. This feeling, never did they know a simple kiss really packed this much power, this much happiness. It was not a myth after all. They were in love and married, so it was no mystery. But to actually experience it for the first time is so unexplainably amazing! Sky broke the kiss after a few seconds, and then looked into her eyes, blue spheres meeting emerald colored orbs. It was a good thing that their breath was fresh.

"I love you, Alice. I just... I just wanted to tell you that." He thought he'd feel more nervous than this, but he found himself slowly beginning to relax. Alice, on the other hand, was kind of jumpy. Did she like the way the kiss felt? Yes. But that did not change the fact that she was feeling pretty darn uneasy at the moment. In fact, Sky felt her shaking a little, and that was something he didn't like. "Do you love me?" he asked her with a serious tone and look on his face.

"Well, y-yes I do, but what made you-?"

"Because it is the truth, Alice... I-I love you, and I do not believe that I tell you that enough."

His voice never sounded so manly before to her. It soothed her soul a little, which made her calm down. "I see," she whispered with a smirk on her face, slightly turning her head away from his afterwards.

Not facing him did not last long at all, because Sky placed his hand underneath her chin and made her turn her head back toward his. The sheer boldness of Sky's actions was starting to really make her body feel heated up. It was about time they shared a moment like this. Not knowing what was coming over him, Sky felt himself leaning forward again, kissing his wife on the lips for a second time, this time a little longer than before. Before he pulled away, he felt Alice kiss him back for a second, which made him stop and look at her again.

Now the two felt a hunger start to rise within them. Unleashing these feelings leveled to the importance of breathing and eating, and it actually seemed to surpass those things in a way. The two then began to kiss again, except this time they were kissing multiple times, softly and gently.

"Mmm," he heard her sound out when he pressed his lips strongly against her mouth during one of their kisses, the way she sounded awakening an animal that lied deep within him, an animal that was now lashing around and trying its best to break from out of its cage. He then picked Alice up, never taking his mouth away from hers during the process. The adorable noise of surprise that she let out when he picked her up sounded so cute to him; she even laughed a little as they continued kissing each other. He had to open up his eyes in order to see where he was going, but the main thing that he noticed was that her pretty, green eyes were still closed shut, her mouth continuing to passionately, yet softly, kiss the lips that were his own. Oh, how blessed this man felt right now; the same went for her, too.

The feeling of her arms around his neck, how fervent their kisses were slowly becoming, the sounds they were making, the way they were feeling at the moment, everything at this given time couldn't have felt any more perfect, and it was only going to get better from here on out. Soon enough, Sky made it over to a door. His fingers fumbled around the door knob, but he eventually got the door open.

When he did, he roughly kicked the door closed behind him, now walking over to a cloud like surface. When he reached it, he set Alice down the softest way that he could, the two of them finally ceasing their kisses, the both of them sort of at a loss of breath. They gazed at one another's flushed faces, and seeing each other blushing like this only made them both smile.

"Why are you so beautiful, Alice?" he huskily asked his wife as he nuzzled his head against her pale neck, later continuing his kisses there. The woman sighed frivolously and placed her hands on the back of his head, later throwing off his hat and running her hands somewhat crazily all through his soft, flowing locks of gold. "Why haven't I ever told you just how much you really mean to me?"

"Sky," sighed Alice in utter delight, becoming just as lost in this enchanted moment just like her husband was.

"I love you, Alice."

"I love you, too. I really love you, too."

Their animalistic nature was really starting to kick in now. Their senses seemed to be focused on the fact that too much clothing was in their way now. Soon as Sky stopped kissing his wife and began to undress himself, something made him stop quickly. Noticing this made Alice start to worry; did he just want to drop everything like this? She didn't know.

"Is something wrong?" she asked him, her voice clearly sounding concerned.

"Uh, kind of..." The man started to rub the back of his head as he continued, "I kind of... I kind of messed up my leg during my quest to rescue my friend Zelda ways back. I almost forgot about it." He seemed really down about this, but Alice did not really understand why.

She got up a little as she asked him, "What about it, Skyward? I have scars, too, you know. It's terrible that you have them, but you shouldn't feel shy about showing them to me."

"It's really bad, Alice. It's terribly bad."

Hearing that only made her more eager to see them. "Show me," she sternly told him, the tone of her voice demanding him to do as she said. Feeling like he couldn't turn her down he then began to undress himself. Soon enough, the only article of clothing remaining on his body was his Skyloftian Boxer Shorts. His badly injured and burned leg was now in full view. Alice observed his leg, and the rest of his body, and she quickly realized that it was as bad as he said it was. It made her feel bad. Heck, it was a miracle that he was still even able to walk normally.

"Skyward... I'm so sorry that this happened to you," she miserably whispered to him. "Why did you not tell me about this earlier?"

"Because I didn't want to worry you... You probably think I look less attractive now-"

"I do not think such a thing and I never will, Sky. I love you for you, and I accept all of your wounds, as well. Will you accept mine?" she then asked the young man.

A few seconds later, he gave her that smile of his and got back on the cloud like divan. He gently pushed his wife back down against the soft surface, kissed her right in the middle of her eyebrows, and then throatily spoke into her left ear, "I'll always accept you, Alice. You know that I will."

After those words were said, that's when the two continued to express their love to each other. That night was when the two became one. Making love for the very first time felt like nothing other. It was dreamlike, it was astounding, and it was flat-out one of the most amazing things that they've ever experienced. They didn't expect something like that just to happen out of completely nowhere, but it did. And little did they know that this one night of love and passion was going to bless them with a child... a child that had a very shadowy and grim burden placed upon him.

**The End!**

**Yeah, this story is a little bit too short, and maybe even a little weird for most people, but consider this my job, which is trying to make the most crackliest of crack pairings as cheesy and fluffy as possible… *Laughs*. Thank you for reading! And I am really sorry if you hated this story. Perhaps I should make a back story showing how they met and fell for each other… *Shrugs*… God bless your day/night! ^_^.**


End file.
